What really happened at Malfoy Manor
by fatlucky
Summary: My version of what happened at Malfoy Manor when Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured. Bellatrix is torturing Hermione, and Draco won't just stand by and watch.. This version is plausible and funny, I hope so. Draco/Hermione Dramione DM/HG Draco's POV


**What really happened at Malfoy Manor**

**Author's Note: This is my version of what happened at Malfoy Manor when Harry, Ron and more importantly, Hermione were caught in Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: Apparently I have to say I dont own Harry Potter eventhough I'm posting it here and my account name isnt close to J.K.Rowling. Who by the way, is the owner of Harry Potter, like you didnt know.. just looking for an excuse to sue me.  
**

* * *

I had succeeded, sort of, in my task to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort, yes I dare say his name… Well, his name is actually Tom Riddle. Who changes their name to Lord Fancypants? He must have some really deep self-esteem issues. And no, I'm not saying that to his face. His lifeless corpse maybe, but he has risen from the dead, so that's still not a smart idea.

Mastering the 3 Unforgivable curses, amongst many other more imaginative curses was my primary objective. Since the death eaters have slowly gained control of the Ministry, the tide was turning in their favour. It was simply logic to remain in the winning side.

However, logic isn't enough to base all your decisions on. I mean, logically a pureblood like myself would be better than a mudblood at everything. But Granger has vomited all over that theory. Hermione Jean Granger…

The only thing stopping the death eaters was Potter. Not so much the guy, but his name, The Boy Who Lived. It encouraged many rebels to the fight and believe.

The day I changed my alliances was when that dirty wolf found Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Is it Harry?" "Is it the mudblood?" "Is it that Weasley?"

There was no mistaking it. I was beyond certain it was them. But I hesitated to point that out.

One, I would be assigning them a death sentence. Two, Voldemort would win. Three, Hermione would be killed. Ok, that's similar to my first point, but I couldn't really think of a third one.

I looked at her pleading eyes, and we understood each other. She certainly was a smart witch. She knew that I knew that it was them, and she knew that I knew that my dad didn't know that. She knows a lot of things. Yes, I am making sense, do keep up.

So, there I am, watching her pray that I wouldn't spill the beans on her whilst my uncaring father pressures me demandingly.

"Is it them? Is it?" he questioned, tugging at Hermione's hair. What a pointless action. But it angered me, so I finally responded.

"I don't think so. No." I am still a coward, but I answered without stuttering in case someone would find out I was lying.

Unfortunately for me, Auntie Bellatrix wasn't convinced, and she was unnecessarily angry at the fact that an obvious fake version of the Gryffindor Sword was with the Golden Trio. Then she did something that forced me to act.

"Leave the mudblood."

I was a Malfoy long enough to know she was planning to torture her. Not that I'm not a Malfoy anymore, I'm speaking metaphorically.

Potter and Weasley were prisoned in the dungeon, with some old man, another guy from school and that weird blonde girl.

I cautiously followed Auntie Bellatrix, who was dragging a teary eyed Hermione to a corner. She looked so vulnerable. Hermione, not my crazy Auntie.

Every unfamiliar instinct in my body craved to rescue her from this hell, but logically I knew I couldn't do it. The most I could do was kill my Auntie, and be Crucioed by another death eater with Hermione. At least we would suffer together, and then we could have something to talk about later. What a morbid thought.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted. Hermione screamed. I was in pain just watching her. Now it seemed Bellatrix wanted to compete with Hermione and was shouting at the top of her lungs. Maybe she's laughing. I can't really tell.

I was shaking and contemplating what I could do. To makes things worse, Hermione was looking at me, tears pouring down her cheeks. As the torture intensified, she balled her hands into fists and arched her back in agony. Acting rashly works for Harry, it should work for me. I loved my logic.

"Imperio," I directed at Bellatrix. She was fighting the spell. The monster.

Hermione gazed at me, shocked and grateful. She blinked back her tears and stared at me, seeing me in a whole new light. The me I had hidden from her for 7 years.

"Continue shouting…" I whispered barely audibly, scared that I would be hit with the killing curse soon. I see her smile, genuinely and at me, and knew what possessed me to take action. She resumed screaming. It was enough to fool the death eaters and Ron. He was mirroring her screams by calling out her name. He must be on drugs for me to be able to hear him from all the way in the dungeon.

Casting a looping screaming charm, Hermione races to me and… hugs me. Why does it feel so good? Well, it was the first time I was ever hugged. Except from my mother, but what kind of a loser counts those.

Her tears were trickling down my clothes as she hugged me gratifyingly. How could she cry so much? She shouldn't have any tears, energy or voice left.

"I couldn't do nothing," I said defensively.

"Thank you, you're as brave as any Gryffindor," she whispers into my ear, but seeing my repulsed look, she chuckles and repeats, "Just thank you…"

All this time she was still bear hugging me. I'm definitely not complaining. And yes, I was hugging her back. It felt unbelievably surreal; I was hugging my sworn enemy.

I just betrayed my family to help my sworn enemy. It was so ridiculous I was forced to chuckle.

After a suspicious look from her, I decide to voice my thoughts.

"It's just that, I have betrayed my family, the death eaters… Voldemort, so that I could save you, my rival and sworn enemy. And I can't even do that!" I looked at her sadness filling my eyes. Fine… tears filling my eyes. "Because there are a lot of them out there! And maybe I could protect you from half a dozen, but…" I was unable to go on.

"And ill protect you from a dozen. We both know I can take on more than you," she said with smile. I grinned idiotically almost believing her utter crap. I wanted to believe that. But logically-

Harry and Ron were sprinting downstairs. They saw me hugging Hermione and jumped to the conclusion that I must have been choking her. Am I that much of a monster?

Harry had lunged at me knocking away my wand… Dammit. Bellatrix.

Out of the Imperious curse, she looked at me with rage and did what she was best at. Crucio. Harry left me crying in pain. Some hero he is.

"Hermione!" I managed to force out. She had the answer to everything. It was just smart to shout out her name.

But Bellatrix didn't see it this way, she stamped on my face. Bitch!

Struggling free from Ron, Hermione dashed to my aid.

"Obliviate!" She shouted. She had just shot 2 birds with 1 bullet. Yes, I know about some muggle stuff. Guns are cool. Let me explain how she accomplished that. Bellatrix had now forgotten I had Imperioused her so she doesn't know I betrayed her, and she stopped the Cruciatus curse. Eventually. The sadist.  
"Stupefy!" and she was down.

As I staggered to my feet, Hermione plunged her mouth into me. Now this was weird. I was still in unbelievable agony from the curse… and in unbelievable joy from the kiss.

Sigh. Unfortunately, Harry thought I had Imperioused Hermione or something. He pushed me off her and yelled: "Stupefy!"

And the world went black. But I enjoyed my dreams. They involved Hermione.

* * *

**Well, what do you think of my version of what actually happened? Review, tell mee :D**

**The button, under this..**


End file.
